Oh these Games
by enterusernamehere
Summary: When District 10 girl Anna Whitemen and her brother Gavin are enter for the 12 annual Hunger Games. Will they just another fallen tribute? Or will they win these games? Will they Kill or be Killed? And who will die? Anna or Gavin?
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**Okay first hunger games story Hope you like R&R for me Thanks! |D**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Reaping

My name enter 5 times in the 12 annual Hunger games. I'm 14 and have 6 siblings counting me. 5 of them are in these games. Two of them are 17, one 15, another 16, and me 14. I'm the youngest. My older brother and my best friend is 19. His name is Kevin. He helps the family with cooking or wash but most of the time he's working. In fact all of us work but not as much.

"Next!" a peacekeeper says and breaks my thoughts. I give him my hand as they prick my finger. It doesn't hurt as much if you been kicked by a llama. I leave when they're done then I go to my section. I'm very nervous. My palm become sweaty, my heart is racing like there's no tomorrow.

"Welcome beautiful children!" Gigi says. She the weirdo who has to do this each year. She wears orange..._everywhere! _It hurts my eyes. She like a sun on a summer day. "So we will pick this years tributes for our 12 Hunger Games. So let's switch it up. Our boys will go first!" Gigi says as she walks to the boys' bowl. That's odd she usually does the girls first, but I don't mind. Gigi pick a name. "Gavin Whitemen" She says. That's my brother. He the 15 year old. Gavin looks nervous and scared as he walks up to the stage. "Okay now the girls!" Gigi says and dips her hand in. "Oh well this is funny." She mumbles. "Anna Whitemen!" She says. My heart stops. I can't move. I'm up against my brother. I stare at everyone on stage.

"Move!" a peacekeeper says. I don't. They push me up to stage. The tears come down my cheek as they push me on to stage. I can't stop crying. I see the girls who think there popular laugh silently because I'm crying.

"Well our two tributes for district 10!" Gigi says "Now shake hands" Gavin grabs my hand and shakes it. We go in to a building to say our goodbyes.

* * *

The peacekeepers throw me in to a room. The room is white with red chairs. "5 minutes" a peacekeeper says to My family. They all hug me. Everyone is there but Kevin. My other sibling don't really care about me because I'm the youngest and "not cool."

"Oh I wish this never happened! It all because of the..." Mom says as she cuts herself off.

"I know" I say. She going throw so much. Between my family, district work, and this. She under to much stress. "One of us will win. No. Both of us will win" I reassure her. "It's going to get better."

"My father gave my brothers and I this" Father says. "When I was younger this help me throw ruff times." He put on a golden bracelet. It has white beads.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I say giving my father a huge. Then mother joins in. Then my siblings. So many tears so many friends and family. So little time.

"Your up!" The peacekeeper says and pulls my family out. "5 minutes" he says. Kevin comes in and gives me a HUGE hug. My tears fall on is blue shirt. The hug lasts for a minute.

"This is so bad!" He says. "Your not going in!"

"How your going to stop this?" I ask. He has no answer.

"Anna. Just find water. Then hide. Go high not low" he says. I nod.

"I'll miss you." I says hugging him one last time.

"I'll miss you more." Kevin says.

"Times up!" a peacekeeper says. Kevin lets go and leaves. That's the last time I see my family and Friend.

* * *

**It mite be confusing but keep reading you'll like it! Well R&R. Really busy mite not post for a little but just keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Train Ride

**This is no failing! I'm so happy ok so Keep R&R please! Love ya (in a friend way)**

* * *

"Train is here!" Gigi says. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. "So this is a wonderful thing having you two here!" Gigi starts to talk. When she starts she can't stop. The train starts to move. It gets faster and faster. Gavin sits on a chair that was a blueish-greenish color. It was a really pretty color though. I go to the table filled with goodies and treats. I take two cream puffs. My favorite treat is cream puffs because there so fluffy. I take a bit. They taste amazing! The cream is whip to perfection. It baked perfectly. It just right. I take two more then sit down. This train ride if perfect! I take a bit of another cream puff.

_Clack! _

A noise interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello I'm Jenn and this is Oliver and we're your mentors!" says Jenn. Out of all of the games our district won two so they're very young.

"How old are you?" I ask "Just curious"

"I'm 19 and Jenn is 16" answer Oliver. they both take a seat. "So what do you want to know?" Oliver asks.

"What do you do in the bloodbath?" Gavin asks

"Grab a bag and bolt out!" Jenn says

"Unless your a career because the careers do most of the killing." Oliver says "So I heard." I pop a cream puff in my mouth

"Let see your completion" Jenn says turning on the TV. From District 1 a girl named Ally and a boy named Fin. I didn't care for the rest in tell they do district 8. The district 8 girl is Riley and boy is Luther. Luther is very tall and strong. I mite want to make a allies with him. District 9 don't care for. District come on. Gigi in her silly outfit comes on. She calls my brothers name. He comes up. I can see a single tear go down his cheek. Then she calls my name. I look so stupid. It makes me look weak. Wait! I can look weak for the camera but be strong for the games, but I'll look like an idiot when I tell everyone plus I'm not a good lier. District 11 and 12 are weakling. They're going to die the first day. "What you think?" Jenn says

"It looks easy but 1 and 8 mite be a threat." I say

"You never know if one is acting weak in tell the games" Oliver says

"Yup!" Jenn says

"Let them go to sleep we have a long way" Gigi says. They talk us in a room with only beds. I get into one. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! We're here!" Gavin says pulling me out of bed. I slowly walk to the dining arena. I see Gavin wave like a complete fool.

"Hello! Want an egg?" Oliver says. I nod. An Avox puts a sunny-side-up egg on my plate. I grab bread and cut it up into 4 squares. I dip a square into the yoke of the egg and eat it.

"Better hurry we're have to go to your stylist if you want to be in the tribute parade!" Gigi says.

"They're call my name!" Gavin says. I finish my egg and go to the window.

"Anna! Anna!" the Capital people yell. They look so funny! So many colors are on them. They have more colors then a crayon box!

"Ok your done. Let's go get you two ready!" Jenn says pulling us way and bring us where we get ready for the tribute parade.

* * *

**Hope you like it! R&R for me please. I love feed back! Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Prep and Chariots

**Just Keep reading Just Keep Reading!**

* * *

_Rrrrrrrip!_

__That is the sound of my legs getting it's hair off. It painful. They feel betting red.

_Rirrrrrrrip!_

__"OUCH!" I scream. This hurts. I bet my brother doesn't have to go through this. He has it easy. The prep team talks away. They talk about fashion and _who wore what at this. _It sickens me. They don't have any fashion sense at all. They're just dressed up in silly costumes. They mouth words. "What you say?" I ask. No responses. "What you say?!" I yell.

"We're going to give you a bath then you meet your stylist!" One says. FINELY! It's over. No more hair is going off my body. They wash off my body. Then they put me into a empty room. No one was in there for 20 minutes.

"Hello! I'm Gliss, your stylist." She wears blue and black. Her shoes are purple. A pretty purple. It a perfect shade and a perfect match. It goes well with the other colors. Plus it my favorite color.

"Beautiful shoes!" I say. I can't take my eye off of then there just so pretty! Gliss taps me on the should to get my attention.

"Now my job is to make you look pretty and nice and beautiful. Please do what I say." Gliss says. Wow she not that nice to me. I really don't like how she said that. I nod to answer her annoy question. She puts me in a cow costume. It has the ears and everything. I have brown and white makeup. I look so stupid but I'll wear it for this night. "You look great now go." I leave wear my stylist is and go to my chariot. I think od my strategy. I'll act sweet. I will get so many sponsors. Plus no one will see me coming once I get into the arena.

"Gavin!" I yell as I run over and hug him tightly.

"Get off!" Gavin says. I don't let go. "Let go!" He yells and pushes me which made a scene. "Annoying" Gavin mumbles. I get up and get into the golden chariot. The doors open. The tribute parade starts. First who goes out is districts 1, 2, 3, and 4. Then 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Next us, 11, and 12. I wave and give the sweetest smile.

"Aw" I hear some Capital people say. We reach where President Mill is.

"Welcome Tributes for the 12 Annual Hunger Games!" The president says. The crowd goes nuts. "We have these game to remember the dark days." President Mill goes on but I don't listen in till he says "Happy Hunger Games! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" He says. The tribute parade finishes.

"You did Great!" Oliver says and gives us a hug. I hug him back but Gavin is trying to be a "tough guy."

"I think you both are the best tributes... so far!" Gigi says.

"Hey!" Jenn says. We all laugh but Gavin. I can tell he wants to be a career. "Well lets go to our rooms in the Training Center." Jenn says showing us to our room.

* * *

We go into our rooms. I love it! It has bright colors all over the place. It so pretty. I go into my room.

"Yes!" I say. The room color is the same color as Gliss's shoes! My bed is red and lamps are green but the rest is that purple! Perfect!

"Get in the shower Anna!" Jenn says "After that Oliver wants to talk to you." I get into the shower. The warm water gets All the gross makeup off me. Then I wonder _why does Oliver what to talk to about this "sweet" act or is it about my brother? _what ever it is I'm in deep water. I get out of the shower and get in my pajama.

_Clack! Clack!_

The door opens. It's Oliver.

"I told Jenn I wanted to talk to you." Oliver says "What is wrong with your brother?" I stare at him oddly. "Kidding!" He says. I laugh. Not a fake smile with a sweet cute laugh but my real laugh.

"So want do you want?" I ask

"So training is tomorrow and I know what you and your brother are trying to do." He says sitting next to me on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"He's acting strong and powerful to be a career-" I cut Oliver off

"Knew that" I say

"And your acting sweet and hopeless so you can win and get sponsors-" Oliver goes on

"Ya go on" I say. It like we're finishing our sentences.

"So. If I where you. I would quit the act." He says

"Why?" I says

"Because...um... It's stupid! If you spill it can get _you_ in trouble." Oliver says

"You know I'm not going to spill." I reassure him

"Yes you are. I know you are because It happen in my games!" Oliver tells me

"What happened?" I ask

"Well...there was this girl. She was from district 4, fishing-" I cut Oliver off for his story.

"Ya keep going" I say

"So she act weak and stupid. During the interview she said something that got her in a-" I did it again

"Yes she spill! Get on with it!" I yell at him

"She died in the bloodbath." Oliver says

"Karma!" I say

"Yes! I don't want that happening to you!" He says "Just quit the act and... be yourself. Ca-peshs?"

"Ca-poshs!" I say with giggles. Oliver laughs too. He leaves the room. I crawl into my soft bed. I close my eye and fall asleep.

* * *

**This takes a long time! Well Training with be very odd? Well I think? Maybe! I don't know! I'm just writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Training Friends

"Wake up! Training is today! WAKE UP!" says someone shaking me

"TEN MORE MINUTES!" I scream and throw a pillow at the person

"Wake up!" The person says pushing me out of the bed. I hit my head on the floor I flip over and open my eyes. I see Oliver standing there with a angry look on his face. He look like my dad...without coffee. I smile. "Get up your an HOUR late!" He says. I get up and run to the shower and take off all my clothes. I go in and wash my body and hair. I quickly get out and slip on the training outfit. Navy blue, red stripes, and my district,10, on the shoulders. I put my long wavy brown hair in a fishtail braid, and run out without breakfast. I bolt down the hall.

_Plop!_

__"Crap!" I say. I fall over which made me slow down cause I scratch my knee and it bleeding. I run in I stop in front of the trainer. I drop to my knees. I hear the careers laughing and making jokes

"Little late!" One says

"Out of breath?" another says

"Keep up sweetheart!" They keep making jokes and laughing.

"Hey!" The trainer says "She late! Who care now, Carry on"

"Thanks! I kinda late." I say smiling. I get up.

"Molly and you must be Anna from district 10" Molly says.

"How you know?" I say

"I have to know these thing" She says "Come on I'll show you around" She says. Molly takes me around and shows me everything! It's pretty cool. By the time we're done it lunch and I haven't even started training but Molly lets me get a head start on lunch so I can train and catch up with the others. I first go to the poison plant section. There is no one in training right on. It feels like private training. 'Cause it just me, the gamemakers, and the avoxes but they do no harm. I pick up a mixing bowl and grab poisonest fruits. I look at them. I study it so I know when it time to go into the arena. I put it in the bowl and mix. It looks like a red soup. I add something thicker. It looks like a giant blueberry. I add it in it made it look like a smoothie.

"Smoothie!" Someone yells. I turn my head the direction it came from. No one is there. "BOO!"

"Ah!" I scream

"I got you!" I turn my head and see a boy up in my face giving a weird smile. "Hi!" He says with a wave. I slap him. "Ouch! What was that for!" He says holding his cheek that I slapped.

"You where in my face!" I say.

"Well that hurt!" He says and gives me a harmless slap.

"Ah!" I say then grab my cheek. He laughs. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am swampboy! Defender of the swamps!" He says puffing out his chest. I punch him in the stomach. He clutches it. I laugh and point at him.

"Ok 'swamp-boy' whats your real name and district?" I say

"Billy from district 12, and stop hitting me!" He says still clutching his stomach.

"Maybe?" I say

"So what you making? Smoothies for me." He says and stops clutching his stomach.

"If you want to die, yes!" I say with the biggest smile

"Cool!" Billy says. This kid is funny. I like his humor. He's not that bad. "So sweetheart. Whats your name?" He says and acts cool

"Anna from district 10. I'm fourteen." I say.

"Same!" He says. "I'm though I was the youngest here. Well I'm not forever alone!"

"Wait we're the youngest?" I ask

"Yup!" He says and smiles. I look down at my poisoned smoothie. I mix it more. "Whats wrong?" He says going under me.

"Nothing!" I say. "Let make a fire!" I run to the fire section. Billy runs after me.

"Don't run away like that. Now hold my had so you don't get lost!" He says holding his hand out.

"Ya right!" I say slapping his.

"What did I tell you!" He says. I just laugh. I go in the fire section. I grab rocks and sticks. I clap the rocks together till there is a spark. Then I put a stick close to the two rock I'm clapping together. I get a spark! Soon the stick catches on fire. I put down the rocks and blow on the stick it catches on fire. I step on it to stop. I leave the section. Billy is next. He sets up sticks in a pyramid. Then he rubs two stick together. He starts a fire quickly. He then steps on it to stop.

"Nice!" I say. "Lets go to the big computer thing. Lets just call it...umm-"

"What is editable and not?" Billy says lifting his eyebrow.

"Yes!" I say going up to it. No one is there. I look down at it. I click one berry that I know it editable. It goes red. "Did I mess up?!" I turn around to Billy. He nod.

"Your have to click the editable plants and berries!" He says

"Okay!" I say clicking an editable plant. It disappears. I click another one. turns red. I click every editable plant I know. Then it gets hard. There are about 40 left and I never seen them before. I stop and turn away. "I can't do this!"I say

"Step aside citizen. Swampboy knows how to do this." He says. I laugh.

"Ya right." I say.

"You'll be surprised" He says. He clicks one. It disappears.

"Okay." I say. He starts to click the plants so fast. It fast as sound the way he's doing it. He finishes.

"Piece of cake!" He says walking pass me.

"Where you learn that from?" I ask

"My district is very poor and I...well...umm...come here." He says. I come closer he whispers in my ear "Hunt in the woods"

"You do? I hear people die all time in there!" I say

"Ya when they get catched by the peacekeepers. Thats what happen to my friend.

"What happen to your friend?" I ask

"I don't want to talk about it!" He says and runs away crying. What is wrong? Did his friend die? Got caught by a peacekeeper? Or did she come with him? Or love? No! It can't be love! I follow where Billy when. I stop at the boys bathroom. I put my ear against the dirty door. I hear crying. I go in. "You should really go" Billy says. He in a ball. Sitting in the corner.

"Why?" I ask

"'Cause someone is going to the bathroom." Billy says. I laugh for a short second.

"Who? It just you and me" I say. Grabbing his hand. I want to comfort him. "Now tell me a little about you friend."

"Well her name is-" He gulps then continues "Her name is Sky. She was the last of her family. She use to have a 12 year old brother. He died in the 9th annual Hunger Games. She was a amazing hunter with an ax. She can kill anything with it. That all you need to know." He says. The tear go away.

"Wow. You know each other very well" I say letting go of his hand.

"Well we where best friends. You remind me of her." He says. Billy gets up and brushes himself off. "Okay. Last one at the camouflage section is a rotten egg!" He says pointing at me. I bolt to the sections but some how Billy out runs me. I stop. I'm out of breath. "Your an rotten egg!"

"Hey! You got beat up by a girl! A.K.A-me" I say. His face when from happy to mad. I laugh. "Now let's stop and get painting!" I say grabing gray and brown. I also grab a paint brush. I start to paint my hand like a tree. I add grey and the texture. It's cold. It gives me goosebumps. I finish.I put my hand against the tree it blends in. "I pretty good at this. I don't draw or anything like that." Billy nod. He puts his hand on the tree. It not as good as mine.

"Looks like you do camouflage better then me, and I draw!" He says. I laugh.

"Haha!" I say.

"I hate you." He says as I keep laughing. I stop stop laugh.

"So, I just want to know if we can be an allies?" I ask.

"Sure!" Billy says and hands out his hand. I grab his hand. We shake on it. I smile.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask Billy

"Yes. We'll try the weapons." Billy answers

"Tributes! Training is over!" Molly says. We all leave the training center. I go to my room.

* * *

I sit down at the table where a feast a waits me.

"So how was training?" Jenn asks

"I got ask to be a career with districts 1,2 and 4" Gavin says

"Is it me or the careers are making a big group this year?" I say

"They do sound pretty big" Oliver says. I put butter on my bread. I'm so hungry!

"Well I made a friend and an allies." I say

"Ya. With swampboy from 12" Gavin says taking a drink of water. "He's an idiot!"

"NO! He funny and smart! Unlike you!" I snap back

"At least I'm a career and not going to die in the bloodbath!" He barks back

"Never say Never Gavin!" I yell

"Stop!" Oliver says pounding his fist on the table. Silents falls for 30 minutes.

"I'm done." I say leaving the table. I go into my room. I hate Gavin. Acting strong for the cameras!

"Hey! What was that!" Oliver says. He walks into the room.

"He made a comment!" I say

"Well I can see you quit the act." Oliver says

"Ya?" I say "And that is good?"

"Yes!" Oliver says.

"Okay. Get out!" I yell at Oliver pointing to the door.

"Fine." Oliver says going to the door. "Rude!" he mumbles. I get on Pjs and climb into bed. I grab the channel changers for this giant TV. I change it to the wood to soothe my anger. I close my eyes and fall into the best sleep ever.

* * *

**Happy Catching Fire Trailer.**

**I wanted to post something today 'cause Catching Fire so ya.**

**Hope you like R&R for me I LOVE feedback! Love you (in a friendish way) **


	5. Chapter 5 Weapon and Alliances

I wake up and get into the shower. I wash my hair and body. I get out and do my hair. I put it in a fishtail (like always) and slip on my training outfit. By the time I finish it 5:47am training is at 8:30am. I ask an avox to get me breakfast. I lay around. I turn on the TV couple of times. I realize I can watch some hunger games. I watch the one Jenn won. The arena is a snowy mountain place. She was really good at ax throwing. Once the gong went off she bolted for the cornucopia. She grabbed some much stuff and all the axes. A career 2 times her height- Jenn is very short, I'm taller then her- comes up to her and swings his sword at her head. She ducks and stabs him in the heart with her ax. She runs to a mountainous arena where she climbs to the top. It just shows the bloodbath. 6 dies. Nothing happens for 3 days in tell the career get to Jenn. The girl from 1 when after her. She has a sword. She swings it at her head but she misses. Boy from 2 shoots an arrow at Jenn. He gets her shoulder. Jenn throws her ax at the boy. The boy dies. She kills the girl from 2 because she didn't do anything. Last one was her and the girl from 1. Jenn swings her axe. The girl knocks it out of her hand and laughs. Jenn has five more but it not in her reach. The girl bushes her to the ground and steps on her chest She grabs the bow and arrow and tries to shoot at Jenn but she kicks her. The she picks up a rock and hits her with it. It leaves a dent in her skull. Jenn hides the whole time till the end. A earthquake happens and breaks off the arena but where the cornucopia is. She and a girl (I think she was from 4) where left. The girl swings her trident. Jenn readies her ax. The girl tries to stab Jenn with it but Jenn it smart go behind her and Cut her head open. They announce her victory.

The avox comes in with my food. Egg white and cheese sandwich. It's 6:51am. I still have about an hour. So I watch Oliver's arena was a swamp Oliver was a career in his games. He was good with a spear, knife, bow, and survival. He also was the smartest. When the gong went off. Oliver grabbed a bag filled with knives. He grabs the bow too. He kills about 5 people in the bloodbath. Him and his fellow careers. Leave the cornucopia. He ally with 1,2, and his district partner. 10 got killed in the bloodbath. The careers kill the rest of the tributes till it was just them. They get ready to fight. Oliver kills 1 easily. His partner kills both 1. Then they are left. Oliver pulls out nightlocks. He tricks his district partner to think it blueberries and makes her eat it. He was the smartest victor so far. It's around 7:00am and everyone is waking up and getting ready. I creep out of my room. I go into Gavin's room. I lean over him and tap his shoulder. He opens his eyes and screams.

"Hello!" I say. Gavin pushes me away.

"I hate you" He says crossing his arms. I laugh. "Now get out I have to get ready!" Gavin says pulling me out of the room and shuting the door in my face. I go into the living room smiling.

"Hello" I say to Gigi.

"Hello Dear!" Gigi says back. "Want breakfast?" She asks

"No. I already ate something" I answer

"What?" She says

"Egg-white and cheese" I say licking my lips.

"Ok" She says. I look at the clock. 7:15. Look around the room then I see Oliver. Thumping into the living room.

"I didn't know you where a career!" I say going over to him

"What are you talking about!" Oliver says acting surprised.

"I watched your games. Both you and Jenn's game." I say.

"You did!" Jenn interrupts

"Yup!" I say. "Is there something wrong?"

"No..." Oliver says. "Well look at the time! You should be heading down to training!"

"But it's 7:30?" I say confuse

"You know the early bird catches the worm! On go" Jenn says and pushes me out of the tribute home. They where acting weird about me watching the games. Did they make bad choices or is it they are embarrassed? Right now I just don't care. I walk into training. It probably around 8-ish. I wait for a little till Molly gives her speech then sends us off. I see Gavin walk in and the careers go straight to him. I'm guessing my brother is the leader. He is ally with 1 and 2.

"Ok!" Molly says. She gives he speech. After that we start training. I go to Billy who is in line for the knife throwing station. I am right after him.

"Hello swampboy." I say. Billy turns around and slaps me. I laugh. "Is this what you want to start with?" I ask

"Yup!" He says"When I...you know... I'm the one that knows traps and plants. Not weapons." Billy says. Billy goes up and picks a random knife. He throws it and miss. He throws another one. Hits the arm. Throws the last one. Misses. "Well.. I suck at this!" Billy says walking off proud. I grab a knife and throw it. It hits the head. I throw another one. Hits the throat. Last one I throw hit the chest! I not half bad.

"Let's go to the-" I say and Billy cuts me off.

"Spears!" He says running to the spear station. He grabs a spear and throws it into the chest.

"I though you didn't know weapons." I say.

"You learn things." Billy says throwing another one at it chest.

"Let me try!" I say pushing him out of the way. I pick up a spear and throw it. I got the throat. I throw another one got the leg. "I'm not good at spears! Let's go to the sword station." I say going over to the station. I pick up the sword but drop it 'cause it too heavy! I pick a lighter sword. I swing it around and stab the dummy in the the throat. I hit a lot of dummies in the throat.

"My turn, Anna!" Billy says pick a thin sword with a black handle. It was kinda like the one I picked out...but with a smaller blade. Billy swings it around. He acts like a ninja. He cuts the feet off then the hands. then sticks it in the stomach. "Ninja move are awesome!" He says.

"What?" I say as Billy walks past me. I catch up to him. It looks like he want to try the archery... which I would probably stink at.

"I don't know." He says. "We doing the archery station?" I nod. Billy walks up and grabs the bow. He grabs an arrow too. He's fingers are in the wrong place. and his stands is wrong.

"Your doing it wrong!" I yell at him. I walk over to him.

"How you know! You never shot an arrow!" He snaps back.

"I saw a career do it before." I say. "Now pull it back." I fix his stands. "To the side. K?" He nods. "Your finger have to be like this. Your pointer finger on top and your other fingers under it." I tell him. "Now shoot" I tell him. He shoots and it hits the throat. He does it his way and it misses completely. He tries it my way again and it hits the leg.

"Done with this. I'm not a stilled archer." He says putting the bow back. I put it up and grab an arrow. I put back the bow and shoot. It hits the heart. "Like you." He mutters. I shoot again. Hits the throat (like always.)

"One last time." I whisper to myself. I shoot the last arrow and it hits the chest. I not bad at this. It mite be use it for my private session. "Ax throwing?" I ask Billy.

"Ok!" He says walking to the station. He grabs an ax and throws it. It hits the chest. Billy throws another one. Hits the chest. He throws his last one and it hit the chest again.

"Nice." I tell him. He smiles. I go up and grab an ax. I remember the stands and the way Jenn held the ax in her games. I throw it and it miss completely. I try again an miss... again. My last try. I throw the ax and it misses.

"Nice..." Billy says sarcastically. I give him a look. I sigh. "Lets go to the trident station" Billy says. The girl from 4- I think her name is Samantha- is there so we have to wait. The girl was really good at it but district 4 is where most tributes use a trident. She chopped the dumpy into little pieces. She a threat to all the tributes but the careers. For some reason she not as strong as the careers and some of the tributes, but I think she the strongest girl. "She a murderer" Billy whispers in my ear. I nod and try not to make eye contact with her. She tries to with me though."I'm King Trident!" Billy says puffing out his chest and holding the trident in his hand. Then her starts to swing it around. He scratches the stomach but besides that he did no harm as in Billy that is.

"My turn. I going to fail." I say grabbing the trident. I swing it around and do the same thing Billy did. Scratch the stomach. "Yup! I failed" I say putting away the trident. By the time I finish it lunch.

* * *

I sit with Billy. We where the only people at that table in tell the girl from 4 sits with us.

"Hello" I say sit not making eye contact with her.

"Hey." She says. It so awkward with her here.

"So want to ally?" Billy says. Wait! What! Why would Billy say that! He said she a a murderer.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She says pointing at me. "Because we seem to be the only strong girl beside the career girls." She does make a point though.

"Whats your names?" Billy asks. Taking a bit of his food.

"Summer." She says. "And yours must be.."

"Anna." I say

"Billy." he says and stands up. "Boy from the swamps." Everything goes silent. The careers laugh at him. I punch in. He clutches it and sits down.

"That's what you get from making a scene." I say. The silents stops. The take a bit of my food. Soon as I know it I'm finished. "So do you want to train together?" I ask Summer.

"No." She says quickly.

"Why!" Billy yells yet again making it silent. I slap him for real again. "Why do I always get slap when meeting someone new?" He says the silents.

"Karma" Summer says. "Oh and because I already did do half the station and plus I do better alone." I nod. We're done lunch and we go back to training.

"That was weird." Billy says. I nod. We go to the slingshot stations. I grab a slingshot and a rock. I pull it back. I let go and hit the chest. I shoot again and it hits the chest. I do it for the last time and it hits the chest. "Nice!" Billy says. I had him the slingshot. He hits the throat. Then he hits the leg. Then he hits the arm.

"I can tell slingshots are not your thing." I tell him.

"Yup!" He says. We leave that station. "Hand-to-hand combat next?" I nod yes going to the station. We wait for 20 minutes because the careers are there. No one goes to a station when the careers are there. The girl from 1 takes the trainer down in seconds. Same with the boy from 1. They will be a huge threat. 2 struggles but they take the trainer down in minutes. Gavin takes the trainer down when he puts his hand on him. I look at him. We make eye contact. Gavin gives me a glare then looks the other way. Next was me. I start and the train gives it his all .I quickly duck. I grab his shoulders, and push him down. I walk away. Billy goes up and starts. He grabs the trainers shoulders. He digs his fingers into his caller bone. The trainer drops to the floor. Passed out.

"Is her ok?" I ask Billy. I look over the trainer as the peacekeepers come over and take him somewhere.

"Ya he'll be fine. He'll be passed out for an hour though." Billy says causally. He walks over to the rope course which is where you climb the ropes from the ceiling and the side of the walls. Billy picks the one from the side of the wall. She climbs it to the top then climbs it on the ceiling. I climb the side then lay there in the ropes up on the ceiling above Billy.

"Ok what ever you tell me." I say laying there. I fell relaxed for the first time before I got reaped. I sigh a happy sigh, and flip to my back. "I feel so good"

"Ya better hurry before the careers see you. I think our alliance is a joke." He says as he finishes.

"Well you or me is either going to win 'cause-" I get cut off by Billy

"Yes Karma." Billy says annoyed

"Are you in a bad mood 'cause of the careers?" I ask. He nod.

"Now get down!" He yells at me.

"Fine." I say and slip through the ropes. I climb till I can't climb anymore. "Perfect" I say jumping down. Next and finely we go to the the gauntlet. It where you jump from a table being time. Trainer swing bats in the air to to knock you off. I stand in line. Everyone is going there to find their speed. Billy goes first. He is very fast he dodges everything that comes at him, and still stays on his feet. He finishes in minutes. It my turn. I hop from table to table. In tell someone whacks me. I fall down and hit the floor face first. I flip over and see blood dripping down my face. I also see Billy and Gavin come to my rescue. The room gets darker and darker. Soon as I know it. I pass out.

* * *

**Oh... cliffhanger. Must be so mad at me. Ok keep reading. Hope this is good. R&R for me. I need to know if it's good! Favorite or follow. Love ya (again in a friend way)**


	6. Chapter 6 Private Training

"Well she better be." Someone says. I know that voice. It's Oliver's! So I must be in the doctors with my mentors.

"Looks who's up!" Jenn days and puts on a fake smile. In her eyes are worries. I give a weak smile back and turn my head to Oliver. He frowning. His arms are crossed. He's really mad. I look over at Jenn, who is still worried. Right next to her is... Gavin! He giving a smile. Not a fake smile like what Jenn is doing but a real smile.

"So... what happened?" I ask. Jenn looks at Oliver but Oliver doesn't seen to pay any attention to her. He still frowning and pouting. He is mumbling things. He curses too. He saying words that I can't say. But yet again I don't really curse.

"Well, you where on that gauntlet thing. Someone hit you in the back. You fell and hit you head on a corner of the table thing where you jump to, and a nasty hit to the floor... face first." Gavin explains causally. I have a look of shock. How could I have done that! Someone just hit me with back and it cause this much damage.

"Well good news is your allowed to go to private training." Olive says. She still seems quit which was odd for him. I smile and nod. This is where i show my skills with a slingshot. "Lets go... remember... we have someone else waiting." Oliver says annoyed. He leaves. Jenn gives a hug and leave. Gavin just winks and looks down at the floor at his really big feet. He leave with his hands in his pockets and still looking down at his feet. Billy comes in. I sit up. He hugs me. I give a weak smile. Billy lets go.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." Billy says. I give a giggle.

"How it going swampboy?" I say. Billy sits on my bed. He tills his head the squints his eyes. "...What are you doing?"

"Just see if there is any wrong with your face." He says. I stare at him with a both of my eyebrows raised.

"Was it that bad... or is everyone over dramatic?" I says. It not that big of a deal. I got hit in the back. When face first into the floor. Well now when you think about pretty bad, but it shouldn't be like this.

"Well you also hit your head on the corner of the table thing-a-bob and sliced open you forehead." Billy says pointing to my forehead. I put my hand to my forehead and felt bandages and cream. SO that is why people where being so dramatic. I slit my forehead opened. Gosh. I really got hit that hard.

"Well that's going to leave a mark." I say trying to look up at my forehead.

"Right!" Billy says. It was kinda awkward for awhile. We had nothing to say or do. Billy breaks the awkwardness by saying "Are you allow to go to private training?"

"Yes." I says. Billy smiles and does a little jig. I laugh at his poor dancing skills. He stops.

"You try to dance" He says.

"Ok." I say. I get up and do a dance where you twist your feet and hips. It quite fun. I heard that the song was called "The Twist" from the older people.

"Nice!" Billy says and tries to do what I'm doing. He actually done it right. For an hour or so we where dancing like no tomorrow. It was a dance party at a doctors office... in the Capital. Two tributes from two different districts dancing and having fun. I bet no one has ever heard of that before.

"Hey!" someone interrupts our dance party. It was Oliver. Ruining the fun. "Both of you stop fooling around and get ready." He says angrily. Billy and I stare at each other scared and shocked. Billy leaves. I follow Oliver as he walks out after Billy. He mumbling and cursing again. He was in a bad mood today.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" I ask. Oliver stops. He turns around to me.

"Just stressed." He answers and turns back around. He was acting funny. Not like himself. I shouldn't ask anymore question when he this mad.

* * *

I get on my training outfit that is perfectly placed on my bed. I still have bandages on my forehead. I wonder if I can take them off.

"Jenn!" I call. She runs in.

"Yes." She says.

"Can I take off these bandages?" I ask.

"In an hour." She answers then leaves. I leave my room. I eat something. I eat a bowl of soup then leave. I wasn't late again. In fact, I was just in time. All of the tributes have to sit in district order. For exampled, district 1 then district 2 then district 3 etc. We are third to last. They call the first tribute. A girl from district 1. Her name was I think Rupalia or something like that. As she walks out all the careers are cheering and saying thing like, 'Go Rupailia!' and things like that. The out layer districts like 11 and 12 roll their eyes, but Billy and I just look at each other. Each time a career when up they cheered. Luckily they be gone for Gavin.

"Anna Whitemen" Someone says. I get up and go out for private training. I go to where I been wanting to go all day! The slingshot station.

"Anna Whitemen, District 10" I say to get the gamemakers attentions. I grab the slingshot and put a steel ball into the pocket of the slingshot. I pull it back and shoot. It hit the heart. I smile and grab another steel ball. Shoot. Again hits the chest. Last steel ball... make it count. I shoot. Hits the head. I smile then go to the archery station. I grab the bow and arrow. I put the arrow on the bow string and shoot. Just at my luck it hits the throat. I try again and it hits the hip. I shoot one last time and it hits the head. I go over to the knife throwing station for my last stop. I pick up the knife and throw it. Hits the chest. I throw another one hits the chest. Then I throw my last one It hits the head! I smile again. I leave there with a big smile. I'm not bad at weapons. I hear the doors shut be hide me as I leave.

* * *

I walk into my tribute home. I'm so hungry! I see Oliver talking to Jenn about these games.

Oliver stands up and yells. "I don't want to be a gamemaker!" I stood there shocked. Jenn likes over. She looks at Oliver and tugs at his shoulder.

"Umm. Oliver." Jenn says "Turn around." Oliver turns around and sees me standing there with a shocked look on my face.

"Your a gamemaker?" I say. They both nod. That was why Oliver was in a bad mood.

"Look. The president wants all the victor to do this." Oliver explains.

"Don't tell anyone!" Jenn says. I nod. I run to my room.

"Can I have soup please?" I ask the avox right as I walk into my room. She nods and leaves. I get into my pj's and wait for the avox. i turn on the TV and watch the Capital people strolling by. The avox came in early and gives my my soup. I watch and eat at the same time. I stop watching the TV. When I'm done the soup. I leave my room and go to the roof of the training center. I sit there with my feet hung at the edge to the building. Kicking with the cool wind of the night going through my hair. I breath in the warm summer air. It was cooler because it was night time. I leave the roof and go to my room and slip into bed, and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Interviews

60...59...58...57...a countdown begins...53...52...51..50... how am I in these games when they never started? 46...45...44..43...42... I look as see careers surrounding me...32...31..30..29... I see Gavin...26...25...24...23...22...I look at Billy...18...17...16...15... I stare at the cornucopia...10...9...8...7...6... here we go...4...3...2...1...BANG! I run as like every tribute to the cornucopia. I look around then hands push me down into a crate. Gavin! A smirk with his sword. Raises the sword slashing me in the stomach. I stare at my stomach...then a cannon goes off.

* * *

"AH!" I scream. I wide awake with fear and terror."It was all dream... It was all dream" I tell myself as I crumble up my body into a ball with my knees to my chest and arm rapped around my knees. I shake and keep telling myself "It was all a dream, Gavin will never kill me." I say. I need to shake this off. I go to the kitchen and take a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon. I pour the milk and the cereal in the bowl and eat. I takes around 15 minutes for me to eat. I put my bowl into the sink. "The avoxes will take that!" I say to myself. I ten to do that when I'm alone or playing a game in gym. Saying things to myself like "Come on you can do better." or something like that. I look at the clock it reads "4:33" I frown and plop on the couch. Everyone will be up by 5:55. I turn on the TV.

"And now district 10" Caesar voice boomed. "Gavin Whitemen with a score of 10!" The training score! I forgot! Thank you for reruns! "And Anna Whitemen with a score of 8" Caesar says then goes to district 11. I got a eight! Great! I won't be killed first. The person with highest score that's not a career usually dies in the BloodBath. I'm glad I got a average score for 10. I get up, and grab a glass. and fill it with water. I walk back to the couch then BLAM! The glass shadier all over the floor. 2 avoxes come bursting in. One with a broom. I sigh and drop my head staring at the broken glass.

"What the hell is going on!" Oliver says. I look shocked at him for saying such a word in front of me. "You again!" He says putting his hands on his forehead. "Look try not to screw up this last day please" He says not taking his hands away from his forehead.

"Yes" I choked out. Oliver looks up from is hands and stares at me.

"Lets take walk" Oliver says. I nod. I leave and get changed. I get into leggings and a baggy sweatshirt with slippers. I see the bracelet my father gave to me. I slip it on my wrist, and leave. "Follow me." Oliver says. He takes me to the roof of the training center.

"Beautiful site" I say. Staring out at the raising sun. Just last night I was here, but i never seen the sun raise from a mountain top far from the Capital. Free from the Capital.

"Isn't it?" Oliver says and takes a seat. I sit right next to him.

"I was up here last night." I say. "It was the best! the-"

"You missed the training scores last night. We where wonder where u where" Oliver says. I look down from the roof. I smile to see all the purple and blue ants walking around. I feel a hand pull me back. I turn back to Oliver.

"I was up here. I had too much stress on my back and I need to shake it off and relax. I forgot about everything here." I say smiling. I stare out into what I think is district 3.

"So do I. It's a place where you can forget everything." Oliver agrees. I nod "But we need to talk about training scores-"

I cut him off "I saw a rerun. I got a 8. Is that good? 'Cause I think it is." I ask Oliver.

"Yes. It's perfect." Oliver answer.

"Isn't that a career score?" I ask. I have many question.

"Well this year it isn't. Most the careers got 11's, 10's, and 9's. You'll be fine." Oliver says.

"Why we're you a career in your games?" I ask remember Oliver's games. He was the smartest person in the games, and the strongest.

"Well. I was ask to." Oliver says. "The girl from one was really stupid but good at weapons. She asked me."

"I guess the careers didn't like it." I say

"Yup!" He says."The careers where idiots that year." I laugh.

"Well maybe 'cause you where the smartest." I say.

"Maybe I was." Oliver says. We both laugh.

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask Oliver. Staring at his wrist watch. It was gold and behind clock was a picture of the arena Oliver was in

"5:30 we should go down before Jenn freaks out again... like always. She going insane" Oliver says laughing. I knew something was wrong with her.

"I knew she was going insane or something like that." I say. Oliver gets up. He holds out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. I stand up. We walk down but before we walk in. Olive stops.

"Don't say anything to Jenn or Gigi, Ok?" Oliver asks. I nod. "And try not to screw anything up... I actually like you. Unlike anyone else in this house." I laugh and we walk in with Jenn freaking out.

"Where were you guys! You Miss Anna are 30 minutes late! You prep team is waiting for you!" Jenn says pulling me to my prep team. In the corner of my eye. I see Oliver roll his eyes. I smile.

* * *

"Here she is." The orange one says. She puts me on that cold table where they ripped the hair off my body.

"We don't have any time for you to go to Gigi 'cause you where 30 minutes late...sorry" A green man says. He washes my hair. I glad I didn't have to go to Gigi's "training in heels" session. The cold wax touches my legs. 'Uh-Oh' I think.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp ppppppppp!_

That dreaded sound that I never wanted to hear again sounded. Pain shot through my legs. I think this is bad, wait for the games!

_RRRRRiiiiiipppppppp!_

There it is again! But less painful like the first time.

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiippppp! Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp!_

There it was again!

"Last 2. Ok?" The green man says. I nod.

_Riiiiiippppppppppppppppp! Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiipppppppppppppppppp!_

It done. I smile for it is over. This is one of the most painful things I ever felt. The purple woman grabbed a pair of scissor and started to cut my hair. She cut off an inch I think.

"Angles dear?" She asks.

"Ummm... whatever?" I say. What are angles? I'm learning them in math but only math. I didn't know they use it in hair. I barely get my hair done in District 10. The purple girl is cut my hair more but only in the front.

"Done!" She says. I grab the front of the my hair. I slid my fingers down my hair. Soft and perfect. I smile. "Ok. Now. We are going to add makeup and do your hair style. Then we will sent you to Gliss." I give a weak smile remembering Gliss. The stylist that hates me. She is so rude and annoying! The prep team surrounds me. The orange women starts to paint my nails an orangeish-brownish-greenish color. The green man starts to wash my hair. And the purple women puts the orangeish brownish greenish colors on my face too, but this time it makeup not paint. The orange women finished my nails and tells me not to touch them. The green man starts to do my hair. He puts in a side messy bun. He pushes my bangs to the side and hairsprays my whole head.

The purple women adds a light pink lipstick to me and says "Done!" They bring a mirror to me and shows me as they talk on how wonderful I look. They where right I do look beautiful. Like an fairy my mother use to describe to me in her stories when I was 5.

"Now to your stylist." The green man says. He takes me to her. He gives me advise as we went like, Smile! Stand straight, and never be mean! "She's here!" He says and lets me go to Gliss. H shuts the door.

"Here! Take this." Gliss says handing me a orange dress. I put it on and it was amazing! The dress was long and flowy. It had one strap and it had jewels on it. The strap of jewels went around the front and back. She added plain orange high heels which I could walk in fine. Surely this was the most beautiful dress I've ever worn!

"Pretty, Huh?" Gliss says. I nod. "Spin for me." I spin and the dress flows out. I smile. "Perfection! Act like that and you'll get so many sponsors!"

"I will!" I say in a bubbly mood.

"Ok lets go. We have only 10 minutes to spare and it takes 5 minutes to get to stage!" Gliss says. We walk out and go to where interviews take place. We meet Gavin and Billy. We also meet a lady really stress and yelling in my ear because district 4 was fooling around.

"5 minutes!" She yells. I cover my ear.

"Yelling in your ears?" Gavin ask. I nod. He wears a brown suit with gold hand cuffs and buttons also, like me, the bracelet father gave to me and also him. But his is black with gold beads. "Beautiful dress." Gavin says.

"Thanks. And may I say the same." I say with a half smile.

"I don't wear dresses." Gavin says "But if I did I would rock it!" I laugh. That's the randomest thing that came out of Gavin's mouth. Billy would say something like that.

"I bet you would." I say.

"Get in line! 3 minutes!" The lady screams in my ear. I cover again as she screams '3 minutes!' in my ear. I look at Gavin and he is cover is ear too. I smile at him. He smiles back. Everyone gets in line but district 4... like always. "GET IN LINE DISTRICT 4!" Lady screams on the top of her lungs.

"Ah!" I scream 'cause it was sooo loud. Which made Billy scream then district 4 started to fool around but it ended up as a fight. That made the lady scream at them again which made me scream, Billy scream, the careers -not Gavin- to laugh, and the rest just stood there and watched as it got worst.

"Sh!" Gavin says covering my mouth. I put my hands where my mouth and Gavin's hands are and try to yank his hands off but they are way more stronger then mine. So, Gavin is try to get everyone to stop just by covering my mouth... nice plan. I have no clue what is going on but I know it was probably my fault for starting this... event.

"Show time!" A voice says stopping everyone in their place and making dead silents. Dropping nothing. The voice was Caesar's. Caesar Flickerman. Caesar walks down the hall where we stand and he stops at the lady who yelled at us who 'cause me to scream. "Did you start this?" He ask.

"I didn't! It was 10!" She says nervously moving from the fight she tried to split up. Of course blame my district. Caesar walks over to me. He stands tall over me and Gavin. Gavin still has his hands over my mouth. I stare into his pink hair. My heart is racing.

"You start this?" He ask. He was asking me. Gavin slowly pulls his hand away.

I stand straight and look at him and say "Yes I did." I here a gasp from Gavin 'cause he thought I was going to lie.

"How?" Caesar says.

"The lady was screaming in my ear very loudly so I scream which made someone else scream and made 4 fight and everyone was either laughing or screaming." I answer. Caesar walks to the lady and says something in her ear. It made her upset. Caesar closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Smiles then opens his eyes going back to his happy normal self.

"Places!" He says and claps. "We are starting!" Caesar leaves to stage and there is stares at me.

"Your lucky you didn't get blamed" Gavin whispers in my ear.

"I did get blamed!" I say loudly. Everyone stares at me. I take a deep breath and say "It will all be worth it."

* * *

All districts before us went really quickly. I was being introduced.

"And now District 10's very own! Anna Whitemen!" Caesar says. The crowd was cheering... for me. I walk out but as soon as I hit the stage... I fall. I must of tripped over my dress! Caesar comes over makes a joke and helps me up and shows me to the interviewing chairs.

"No worries! Same thing happened on my first day!" Caesar joked. The crowd laughs. "So, Anna, How 'bout that score?An 8!"

"Well I was happy. Wondering where you?" I say. Caesar nods.

"Oh yes, I was!" He answers. "Now lets talk about the reaping. When you heard you name called, along with you brother, what where you thinking?"

"My heart was beating fast. I was nervous and hoping I wouldn't have to kill my brother but happy I was spending more time with him." I say.

"Now for the last two. Well, The games are tomorrow and I was just curious. How well will you think you'll do?" He ask.

"I don't know really. I hope, If I die, I'll die on the 5th or 6th day. But I wish to win." I answer smiling at the crowd. Some smile back. I can tell they don't like me.

"Last one. If you win. What do you think would happen?" Caesar asks leaning in.

"Umm. I will kinda be sad. My friends and brother will be dead." I pause. I put on fake tears just to put on a show. I hear the awes from the crowd. "I think I mite go a little insane or depressed too because I lost someone I loved." I still fake cry.

"Well let's hope everything will be fine."Caesar says. He grabs my hand and stands up. "Anna Whitemen! District 10!" He lifts my hand. The crowd goes crazy. I walk off. I don't bother to watch Gavin's interview. Oliver comes up to me.

"Beautiful work my darling!" Oliver says.

"Thanks." I says and smile.

"Jenn is going to wait here for Gavin. I'm going to bring you up to the room ok?" Oliver says. I nod we walk up to the room. Oliver goes in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of alcohol and pours it into a cup.

"Is that ok for it being, what, 9:00 at night?" I ask Oliver.

"Yes. You should have it some time." Oliver says.

"What! I'm fourteen!" I say. Oliver sits on the couch. I sit next to him.

"Ok. That's great. Now go to bed and get change! You have the games tomorrow." Oliver says pointing to my door. I walk to the door. I go into the shower and wash away the makeup and the glitter and all that junk but I keep the nails because I don't feel like taking then off. I slip into Pj's and fall asleep.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! So tried. It's late at night! Well please R&R and please tell me what you thought... Probably it the most random interview in the hunger games ever!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Games

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Very special day!" Gigi says shaking me like Oliver did on my first training day...when I was late. She didn't shake me as hard as Oliver did but it was close. I rub my eyes and open them to see Gigi in a purple dress with pink flowers and her strange purple hair with pink highlights. Her hair length was to her shoulders, and her face, like always, crowded with makeup. The colors of pink, purple, and white face powder. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I sit at the table.

"Eggs?" Jenn asks. She has two plates with scrabbled eggs in them. I smile then nod. She puts one of the plates in front of me. I eat it. I'll try to eat as much as I can but not too much. I'll feel fat and not run fast. I finish the eggs and drink a tiny glass of orange juice. "Now, I'll bring you to your prep team. They will get you ready for the games! Gavin is already down there, and Oliver is getting ready for... you know. I have to be down in 30." Jenn says She grabs my arm and walks me to my prep team.

"She here!" Jenn says. All the prep team gather around me. Jenn slips away and leaves me alone with the prep team. They put me in the bath and wash me off. I notice that they all wore name tags.

"Where you get the name tags?" I ask. Pointing to the orange woman's one that reads "Merda"

"We had them. I guess you never noticed." The green man says. His name tag reads "Sterv". I look at the purple women name tag. Hers reads "Devine"

They take me out of the bath and do my hair. A side braid. Perfect. They hand me an outfit.

"Put this on." Devine says. She hands me a pair of grayish-navy pants that are right above the ankle and a black shirt that have short sleeves. I slip it on.

"Now, Let me see your feet." Merda says. I stare at her confused.

"What?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Put your foot on my lap." Merda says taking a seat in front of me. I give her my right foot. She put white socks on my foot and slips a lace-up camouflage shoe that is about an inch away from the end of the pants. So I have a little skin showing. I gave her my left foot and she did the same.

"Your ready we will send you to Oliver which he will bring you to the hovercraft." Sterv says. He brings me to a hallway where two peacekeeper walk me down. I meet Oliver at the end.

"Ok. Listen. Don't step off that plate or you'll blow up. I will be a gamemaker so I'll try not to do anything stupid to you."Oliver says in a loud whisper. I nod. "And never go into that cornucopia. You got it."

"Yes." I say. I shake a little. when I see the hovercraft come.

"Be safe and May the Odds be Ever in your Favor." Oliver says. I smile. Oliver gives a wave goodbye as I walk down the run way to the hovercraft. I in the hovercraft. We are seated by district order. Boys on one side girl on the other. I am seated next to the girl from nine and the girl from eleven. Gavin is across from me.

A lady in sliver with pink hair walks around with a gray thing in her hand. I think she the one that puts in our trackers. She comes to me.

"Give me your arm." She says. Her long eye-lash stare down at the ground. I give her my arm. She gets a grip to my hand. Her nails are digging into my arm. She places the cold medal tacker in my arm. The lady presses a button and pain shoots through my arm.

"Ouch." I says when she lets go of my arm. I rub the place where she put the tracker in to soothe the pain. The lady moves on.

"We will be launching shortly" The announcer says. By the time, the lady was at the boy from 6. In minutes, she was finish.

The chairs start to glow blue and we take off. The tributes start to talk.

"Hey 10." The girl from 11 taunts "You going down! Your probably going to screw up like always." I ignore her. She going to get karma. I look at Billy. He has the biggest smile on.

"Yo! Billy!" I say to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"What an interview? Eh?" Billy says. I laugh.

"I know, right," I agree with him. He smiles.

"Is that you 'Boyfriend'?" 11 keeps taunting.

"Yes. He is." I say turning to eleven. She frowns. I smile and look at Billy would is blushing.

"We're here!" The announcer says. I shake. Eager to get out of the chair and run away. We land. I am taken to Gliss my stylist who needs to put the finishing touches on me then I'm sent into slaughter.

"Hello Anna." Gliss says. She walks in with a light green jacket. Near the zipper is a strip of red. "Here." She says. I put on the light jacket. "And one more thing." Gliss holds out the golden bracelet my father gave to me. I grab it and slip it on. I smile and hug Gliss.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear. She smiles.

"Do good." Gliss says breaking the hug. She was nice after all.

"30 seconds." A lady says.

"Oh no." I say. I shake so much. Gliss nod. I walk to the tube that takes me into the arena. It closes and I can't hear anything. I put my hands on the sides of the tube as it lifts me up. My vision is gone. All I see is white. My vision regains in a minute. I look around the cornucopia. I spot a slingshot next to a pack of knives and a bow. That was set for me. That was made for me.

39...38...37...36...35...34...

I look to see who's next to me. On my right, Billy. Perfect. On my left. The girl from 11. She sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes. I set me feet in the direction the slingshot, knives, and bow and arrows are. The arena is a desert.

25...24...23...22...21...20...

My heart beat so fast. I can't breath. I'm going to die in the bloodbath.

15...14...13...12...11...10...

I look at Billy. His eyes on glued on a set of spears.

5...4...3...2...1

Hearing goes blank as I run to the slingshot. But I was too late. The girl from 11 took it. I grab the bow and arrows and the knives. I also grab a pack of axes for safe keeping and for Billy sake. I run to Billy. Pain shot through my leg.

"AH!" I scream looking down at my bleeding calf. I still run even though it hurts. I run at Billy who is fight with the boy from 7 for the spears. I push him off of Billy who has a bloody nose from the punches he threw at Billy's face. "Grab the spears!" I yell at Billy. He nods and grabs then. Billy gets up and runs. I run with him. I look back and see someone head go off. I turn back. "Never look back." I whisper to myself. We run about 8 miles away from the cornucopia. We stop. I huff and puff. Trying to catch my breath.

"You ok?" Billy asks. I nod. "But your leg." I look at my leg. Remembering that moment.

"Can you get what ever hit me out?" I ask Billy. He nods. I lay on my stomach biting my jacket just in case it hurts.

"Got it." Billy says. I turn around to see Billy holding a small bloody ball.

"Eleven!" I say.

"What about 11?" Billy asks.

"She hates me. She out for me. She took the slingshot!" I say. "She probably shot it."

"Ruff." Billy says. I laugh.

"I know"

* * *

**Yay! Sorry this was so short. I was in a hurry! R&R! Please! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Day Two

Thirty minutes since the Bloodbath. Billy and I travel as far away from the cornucopia as possible. My leg kills! I hate that girl from 11!

"Let's take a brake." I say to Billy. I sit on the hot sand. I rub the sweat from my forehead. It was about 90 degrees and I just enter the arena. This is just the beginning. The gamemakers are probably planning on mutant animals to attack, but that mine not happen. Remember, Oliver and Jenn are gamemakers this year. They will try to protect Gavin and I as much as possible. Will they protect Billy and the careers? Since, we are teamed up. Maybe all the victors are gamemaking. I can't even imagine what they are planning for us.

I look over at Billy walking around, looking for water. I see the dry blood from the fight he got in with 7. I look down at my leg with the hole in it. The blood it all over and dry and gross!

I look around for water. I see some cacti a couple feet away.

"Hey Billy." I say. Billy stops and looks at me with his eyes widen. I point over to the cacti. He turns around. He looks back at me with a smile.

"Anna! We hit the jackpot!" Billy says. I stand up and walk over to the cacti. I pull a knife out and grab the cactus.

"Ouch!" I say letting go of the cactus looking down at my hand that prickles down blood. I pull out the needles. "I should have remembered they had needles!" I scold myself.

"Don't worry. It will go away." Billy says. He sits next to me as I pull out the last needle. My hands are pink and red. I grab my wrist so my left hand doesn't shake. The pads of my fingers has holes in it that are bleeding. Not heavily. They are bleeding like when you trip and fall on a rocky path or something like that. The palm of my hand have blood on it from my fingers. I lick my pointer finger of my right hand and wipe away the blood.

"Still no use." I say as my fingers still bleed.

"Have you checked your bag yet?" Billy asks looking at my bag on my lap.

"No, did you?" I say looking into Billy. He gives a smirk and nods. "Whats in it?"

"Empty water bottles, Spear tips, matches, a compass, two daggers..." Billy says as he counts on his fingers. He stops to think what else was in it. "Oh! And food!"

"Billy!" I yell at him. "Your telling me your bag had everything we need to survive and you never told me!"

"It didn't have water!" Billy says.

"They never have water!" I yell. I want to wrap my hands around his neck and chock him, but I can't. He a good partner and I would be dead by now without him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I though you didn't like sharing." Billy says.

"Who in the right-" I cut myself off and sigh. "What food do you have?"

"4 apples, 2 packs of dried berries, 6 pieces of bread, and... that's it." Billy answers.

"Your so lucky my hands hurt." I say. He gives a nervous smile.

"Let me get the bag." He says and gets up nervously like he wants to avoid me. I don't blame him. I'm in a bad mood after pricking my fingers with needles. I look up at the sky. It's about dawn. Well it is dawn. The sky is a pink.

Billy comes back with his green bag and pulls out the food.

"You'll get 2 apples, 1 pack of dried berries, and 3 things of bread." I say putting the stuff in his bag.

"So..." Billy says.

"Oh" I say remembering to check my bag. I open my bag "Oh my god!" Medication! A bag full of it! Creams, bandages, and more! Billy comes over and his jaw drops.

"We are going to last a long time." Billy says.

"Maybe." I say. "Now fix my leg, and... I'll wipe away the dried blood from you nose."

"Ok." Billy agrees. I lay on my stomach as Billy puts on cool cream to my leg and bandages. "Done."

"I think we should camp out here." I say. I sit down next to Billy. I go deeper into my bag and find 2 boxes of band-aids. I take 5 out and wrap one on each finger which have stopped bleeding. I go over to the cacti and grab it with my fingers that are wrapped in band-aids. No needles in my fingers. I smile. "Billy pass me a bottle."

"Gray or silver?" He asks. I turn around. He gives a huge smile. I give a half smile.

"Gray?" I say. He tosses it over. I grab it. I cut the cactus open. "Now come here." Billy comes and kneels next to me with his eyes closed and his lip puckered up.

"You going to give me a kiss?" He says. I laugh. He opens his eyes and smiles. I dip my finger in the cactus water.

"Straight face." I say.

"My face can't be straight." Billy said "It can only be round."

I laugh. "Don't smile." I rub the water on the blood. It washed away. I smile. "Done. You look brand new!" He give a cute smile and tills his head

I was going to say something but I go interrupted bye the anthem. District 6 and 7 are out, and both girls from district 5 and 9 are dead. 6 are dead. 18 of us are left.

"18" I say. Billy nods. He knows what I mean.

"Now go to sleep. I'll watch half the night and you watch the rest." Billy says. I nod.

"Lets move away from the cacti." I say. I get up and move away. Billy follows. I pull out a knife and fill my bow with an arrow. Billy stares at me like I'm crazy. "Better be safe then sorry." He nods. I lay down the the knife in my hand. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Anna! Wake up! Anna!" The blurred screams of a familiar voice fill my ears. "Help! Anna!" I open my eyes quickly and see the girl from 1, Ally, on top of me with a knife held up against my neck.

"Looks whos up." She says. I punch Ally in the face to get off me and I grab my bow filled with an arrow pointed at Ally.

"Anna!" The voice goes again. I look over and see Billy in a snare. The careers surround me. I don't see Gavin or Summer. I don't know where to point my arrow. I shoot and let the arrow fly where ever. It hit the girl from 2 shoulder. The careers surround her and leave me. I had enough time to cut Billy out of the snare.

"Run!" I yell at Billy.

"Don't tell me twice." He says and runs. I feel my hands get grabbed by someone and a knife held up to my neck. I struggle to get out of the hands of the career.

"You ready to die." I turn my eyes and see Ally. I scream. "Oh that won't help!" She is about to slit my throat then she spits blood all over me. She falls to the ground and see a spear in her back. All the careers run but Gavin and Summer. I smile and run to Gavin, hugging him.

"Thank you!" I say. A cannon goes off. "We should look for Billy."

"Ya." Summer says. I smile. We walk all day. We see the sun set.

"Where the goofball go?" Gavin says shoving his spear into the sand and sit next to it. I shrug and sit next to him. Suddenly a hand grabs my leg. I scream and get up quickly. I load my bow and point it at the hand.

"Hey!" The hands body says as it digs itself out. OF course it was Billy. I sign. I kick him as Summer and Gavin are dying laughing. Billy looks around. "Whats happen?" Billy says as he digs himself out.

"You scare me! I almost killed you!" I scream at him.

"Well you shouldn't be kicking me! What did I tell you at training!" Billy says standing up. I kick him again.

"Guys lets keep moving." Gavin says recovering from laughing. I cross my arms.

We walk far. This arena is huge! I hear the anthem play. I look at the sky. Ally and the boy from 3. 8 dead.

"Lets stop and eat." I say. Everyone nods. We eat berries from Billy's bag. "Who's taking the first watch?"

"I am" Summer says. I nod and lay down. I'm too tried too think.

"I'm watching too." Gavin says.

"I want sleep!" I yell. I place my hand under my head. My thoughts are jumbled up. I can't think straight. I look over at Summer and Gavin. Their talking about something. Then they kiss! I shot straight up. They turn around.

"D-Did you just see that?" Gavin asks. I nod. Everything is silent. I look at both of them.

"We'll explain tomorrow." Summer says. I nod and lay down. I slowly close my eyes and fall alseep.

* * *

**YAY! Sorry it was so short! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
